


Pet Play Date

by ChopstickGirl241



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Anal Play, Best Friends, Consent, Lovey-Dovey, M/M, Master/Pet, Not Canon Compliant, Not technically a threesome, Pet Play, Puppy Play, Puzzleshipping, Stubborn boyfriends, Threesome - M/M/M, but not really, cat boy, puppyshipping - Freeform, super special awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-20 08:24:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16133435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChopstickGirl241/pseuds/ChopstickGirl241
Summary: The not really three-way that no one asked for.Just some cute PWP with our four main boys.





	Pet Play Date

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably the first fanfiction I've written since I was in high school. I'd like to think that I've improved. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Yami knocked on the door and opened it with a soft click after an obligatory, ‘Come in’, was heard from the other side. 

Yami strode into the room with his pet in toe, held by the wrist by a long chain leash. Yuugi couldn't have been very comfortable like that; crawling around on all fours, nude, on Kaiba's mansion's floors, but he sucked it up and played his part. After all, they had all agreed to this, and they were all aware of the boundaries as well. 

Needless to say, Joey still found the mental image of his best friend crawling like a dog to be a weird one. Though he was in no position to judge himself as he was tied to his own leather leash and collar which was currently held by Kaiba. Also naked as the day he was born, today their pet play was going to be a bit different. 

It had all started a week ago. Somehow or another, Yami and Kaiba had spoken to each other about their boyfriends and had gotten into argument over which one was cuter. Not that Kaiba had ever given Joey too much praise, but he'd be damned if Yami tried to act smug and demean his property. 

Kaiba, of course, had wanted to challenge Yami to a duel. But Yami, wisest Pharaoh of all, and with thousands of years of experience, had a much better, much sexier idea. If Kaiba was so sure that his boyfriend made a cuter pet, then he'd need to prove it. 

And that's how Yuugi and Joey found themselves at the mercy of their sadistic boyfriends and been made to be humiliated in the bedroom. Well, more humiliated than usual. 

Still, it was an interesting proposition, and both friends agreed that their friendship was definitely strong enough to withstand something like this. However, they definitely clarified a few rules before agreeing to any of this.

After all, this was supposed to be fun and a bit of a bonding experience. Petty jealousy would not be tolerated and the ‘pets’ needed to be completely comfortable with everything that happened. So the rules were very simple. 

Between Yuugi and Joey, kissing was OK.  
The neck and shoulders was the lip limit.  
Dick touching was OK.  
Hand jobs were OK.  
Dick sucking was not OK.  
Joey dominating Yuugi or Yuugi dominating Joey was not OK. 

And, above all else, between the four of them, Kaiba was not allowed to touch Yuugi. And Yami was not allowed to touch Joey. 

These terms were all agreed upon and everything else was fair game. They also had safe words in place just in case things really got too uncomfortable. Though that benefit was honestly more for Joey and Yuugi than Yami and Kaiba. 

“Ah, Yami. I appreciate that you're punctual for our Play Date.” Kaiba spoke from across the room, sitting on a King sized plush bed with his legs crossed and his pet by his side. 

Yami acknowledged him with a nod. “Of course.” the door closed behind him and before they went further, Yami leaned over so he was closer to face level with Yuugi. 

“Before we continue, I want you to know that all you have to do is say the safe word, and the whole fantasy is over. You don't have to do anything you don't want to do. I don't care how anyone else feels except for you, Aibou.” he placed a gentle kiss on Yuugi's forehead. 

“Yuugi, what is your safeword?”

Yuugi looked up at his other half with wide, loving eyes and a blush across his cheeks. Now he remembered why he usually got roped into doing such kinky things. Because even in their more intense sessions, no matter how embarrassing or even a little afraid Yuugi might be, he knew that Yami loved him unconditionally and would never do anything to hurt him. He could trust him, and Yami would instantly break their fantasy if he used their safeword, so he had nothing to worry about. 

“K-kuriboh....” He spoke a bit quietly but Yami had still heard him and smiled. 

“Hn. Not a bad idea. Joey, do you remember what your safeword is?”

“Uh, yeah. Domino.” bit of a weird one but it was easy for him to remember. 

“Good. Remember pup, from now on, no more talking unless you need to say that word. Or there will be consequences.” 

Joey just rolled his eyes. He knew very well by now how pet play worked. Though half the time Kaiba usually allowed him to talk to make him beg, this time they wanted to be more immersive so Joey and Yuugi were only allowed to make noises instead of using their words. And now that everyone was on the same page, the real fun could begin. 

“Good. Now Yami and Yuugi are our guests here. Why don't you go over and introduce yourself? And give the little one a nice, friendly hello.” Kaiba unhooked Joey's leash and allowed his pet the freedom to move forward. 

Joey turned and gave Kaiba a soft hearted glare before crawling forward. He was always defiant someway or another but today he was supposed to be on his best behaviour and really get in to the role. 

He and Yuugi would never be the same after today, that was for sure. But he'll start things slow and ease Yuugi into it. Joey was a lot less shy about pet play since he participated in it on a very regular basis. But even so, this was new territory for him too. He'd never done these sorts of naughty things to or in front of anyone before aside from Kaiba, let alone his best friend in the whole world. 

Yuugi still sat by Yami, sticking close to his leg and his comforting hand. He was still really nervous about all this. He'd never seen Joey like this before or been at the mercy of more than one person while he was exposed in such a way. 

Yami just smiled at his cute pet and gave him an encouraging pat on the bum. 

“Go on, Aibou. Don't be shy. Don't you want to make a new friend?”

Though ‘new’ friend wasn't accurate in the slightest, Yami could easily see that Yuugi still had a few reservations about this. Of course, Yami had meant what he said, he would never force Yuugi to do anything that he didn't want to. But his hikari was sometimes too timid for his own good. And, nine times out of ten, nudging him in the right direction usually resulted in Yuugi enjoying the experience in the end. 

Swallowing quietly, Yuugi finally took some initiative and met Joey half way. Though he avoided his gaze at all costs, staring down at the floor, completely embarrassed. 

Joey, meanwhile, was already in character. He cocked his head to the side and looked at Yuugi curiously, as if he'd never seen him in his life. He leaned forward, giving him a long lick up his cheek. 

Yuugi jerked at the contact and hunkered down, staring up at Joey with wide, cautious eyes. “M-mew…” he softly mumbled. 

Joey perked. Oh, so Yuugi was supposed to be a kitty! Good, he could work with that. 

“Woof, woof!” he smiled at his friend and got down to his level and stuck his butt in the air, wiggling excitedly as though he had a tail. 

Then he got into Yuugi's personal space again and licked stripes up his cheek in short, excited licks. 

“Mew!” Yuugi gave a squeak of surprise then a giggle as Joey's doggy kisses tickled. Soon his whole face was being licked and his laughing finally gave Joey the opportunity to slip his tongue inside his mouth. 

Surprised with a mouth full of tongue, Yuugi closed his mouth and gave the intrusion a light nip, making Joey whine and retreat. 

With more determination, Yuugi finally began to play along and rubbed his cheek against Joey's to show there were no hard feelings. He made a low purring noise as he continued to rub himself against Joey. 

Now it was Joey's turn to laugh as Yuugi's spiky hair tickled his face. He playfully plopped down and rolled over so his belly was exposed, his paws were up and he was staring up at Yuugi. 

It was very adorable watching the pets get along so well, and their Masters were watching their moves intently. 

Joey, chancing a glance to Kaiba saw how tight the front of his pants looked and it seems that Yuugi noted the same of Yami. Their focus back on each other, the two friends gave a silent nod of understanding and gave their boyfriends a nice show. 

Yuugi nuzzled Joey and rubbed their noses together before giving him a chaste kiss. They kissed again, less innocent this time and it quickly turned heated as two visible tongues snaked out and fought and played together. 

Their sloppy kisses were starting to excite them. Or rather, it was more likely the predatory gaze of their audience that impassioned the boys. 

Feeling frisky, Joey broke away and rolled to position to pounce on Yuugi. He continued the assault on his face that he'd started previously but his licks were much less friendly and much more feverish. Joey licked from his neck to his ears and paid mind to their rule about not going lower than the shoulders. 

Bodies flushed and erections pressed, they simultaneously began to grind against each other. Their desperation made actual pleasure a little bit difficult so Yuugi rolled them over so he was on top. 

The younger nipped at Joey's darker skin on his neck and grabbed their erections, pressing them together and stroking them both in time with their hip rolls. There were gasps and whines of pleasure as the intensity increased. Both were very comfortable with this, as they'd previously agreed that hand jobs between friends was nothing to be ashamed of. 

They continued that way for awhile under the watchful gaze of their masters. Kaiba said nothing but the way he'd begun to palm his erection had said enough. 

Yami was also tempted to touch himself to relieve some of the pressure in his now too tight pants but he had and even better idea instead. He walked forward, careful not to disturb the pets during their play time, and sat on the bed on the other side of Kaiba and put a bag he'd brought with him on the floor.

The movement breaking his concentration, Kaiba wordlessly questioned Yami as he searched the contents of the bag. 

Yami only grinned and finally produced a prize. It was a long, fuchsia coloured double-sided dildo. 

“I bought a brand new toy for our pets to play with. I figured it would help them have fun.” He easily explained as though he was simply remarking on the weather. Yami made a few kissy noises that caught Yuugi's attention. 

“Come here a moment, kitten.” 

Yuugi looked back to his master and rolled out from under Joey. He crawled over and stared at the toy with curiosity. 

“Here. Just remember to play nicely.” 

Yuugi took the toy in his mouth and brought it over to Joey, dropping it on the ground and staring at it in confusion. He may be shy, but he wasn't stupid. He knew what the toy was for. What he didn't understand was how exactly they were supposed to use it without breaking the rules. 

True, since they wouldn't be penetrating each other, then it wouldn't be considered domination. (They also did not want to penetrate each other).  
But they also had no lube, were provided with none, and lubing each other would be gross and against the rules. (And they also didn't want to do that because it was too intimate).

Joey pouted and also looked at the offending toy. Great, a toy they couldn't even use! He started thinking about it, though. Kaiba usually made him work for his prizes too, so he figured this was a puzzle or a trick of some sort. And the soft snicker he heard from Kaiba wasn't helping things either. 

How exactly were they supposed to use this stupid thing without touching each other?? Unless…that was it! 

Joey perked up, figuring it out and barked to get Yuugi's attention. He knew he couldn't use his words so he'd simply have to show him instead. He plopped on his back, facing towards Kaiba and spread his legs a bit. He put his fingers in his mouth, still spit laden from their earlier make out session. He moved his hand lower and whimpered, tilting his head back as his first finger went through his tight ring of muscle. He turned to look at Yuugi, his eyes now half lidded with lust and inclined his eyes downwards then up, signaling Yuugi to follow suit. 

Yuugi had been surprised and slightly aroused by the display but now he understood what he meant. He followed Joey's lead and faced himself towards Yami and repeated the actions of his friend. 

Both moaning and panting, they kept at it until they could fit three fingers inside themselves. Joey groaned in frustration, never one to be very patient, then pulled his fingers out and grabbed the toy. He adjusted himself so that he was sitting facing Yuugi and put one end of the toy in his mouth. Yuugi was slower when it came to recovery and finally stopped when he heard Joey's impatient, muffled whining around the toy. He didn't want to keep his friend waiting. 

Now in a better position, he held the toy in the middle and kept it steady as he and Joey suck and lick to provide extra lubrication. 

They both pulled off and positioned the toy at their entrances. Joey pushed his side in first, sighing in satisfaction as he was finally filled and pushed himself lower. They pushed until their hips meant and moaned from the shear girth now stretching their tight passages. 

Yuugi wanted more time to adjust but Joey was greedy and thrust forward first. The younger gasped loudly as the ill-timed thrust had made the toy strike his prostate. It took a couple of tries but once they found the perfect rhythm, nothing could stop them. 

Resting on the palms of their hands, this was more like a workout than real sex. Their hips undulated and worked their cores to keep up the steady motion. Knowing they couldn't last physically or sexually, they both had the idea to shift their weight to one hand and let themselves off with the other. 

The pets were so close now. Their beautiful noises filled the room and thrilled their audience. Kaiba hadn't been able to control himself and had lowered his pants just enough to stroke himself while he watched his pet get off. He was extremely possessive but even he could appreciate the well-fucked look on his pet's face from sharing a toy with the other. 

This ‘competition’ may have been about seeing whose pet was cuter, but Kaiba couldn't tear his eyes away from Joey. Beautiful tan skin flushed dark, desperation in his voice, and unfocused eyes lost in the throes of pleasure, it was enough to drive a man crazy. He needed Joey to ride his dick and he needed him now, but he summoned his self control and forced himself to be patient.  
Slow, languid strokes to his leaking cock was all he could afford to do if he was going to last and save his build up for his pet. 

Yami, meanwhile, had seemed completely calm and cool but on the inside he was in agony. Joey was cute, he would admit, but his Yuugi was cuter. Beautiful skin pale like the moonlight turned pink with wanton need. Melodic sounds dripped from his throat as he tried, and failed miserably, to control his noise volume. And, even from here, he could see the tightening in his balls that signified his orgasm. His body always made small, elegant movements that could mesmerize Yami and tell him exactly how his pet was feeling without breathing a word. 

Two sharp cries cut through the air as the puppy and the kitty arched their backs and came on themselves. Breath came out in ragged pants and neither of them could focus or hear save for the sound of their own heart beats. Once they had enough strength to sit up, they spread their shaky thighs and finally dislodged the toy. 

Joey glanced back at his master and the look of pure lust in those normally icy eyes sent a pool of desire straight through him. He was a little sensitive right now, but he didn't even have to wait for Kaiba's command. He made his was over like an obedient pup and nuzzled his leg. 

“Looks like you had fun, pup. But you're not done yet. 

You've been a good boy today. I think you deserve a treat.”

He pushed his pants down a little further and his engorged cock was now on full display. Joey's mouth watered at the sight and he immediately began to lick his way up the shaft. His friend forgotten for the moment, the blonde suckled precum from the slit and pushed back the foreskin to get more at the sensitive head. 

Once Yuugi regained his senses, he saw Joey easily going down on Kaiba. Brought back to reality a little bit, he blushed at the sight and looked towards Yami. Yami's pants were still up but they definitely looked strained. The not-quite-smirk smile never shifted but even from his eyes, Yuugi could already tell that Yami expected the same treatment. Though ‘expected’ was a bit of a strong word. It was more like a silent affirmation of the situation. 

‘I already know what you want, so come over here and get it.’

That is what those eyes said to Yuugi. He crawled over to his direction and easily pulled down Yami's pants to reach his prize. The pharaoh's impressive, circumcised cock sprang to life and Yuugi felt intimidated all over again. 

Yuugi had a gag reflex, a very bad one. And Yami had always been very understanding of this fact. However, the younger always berated himself for his weakness and always tried harder. 

Drinking in the size with his eyes, petal lips parted and a tentative tongue darted forward to taste his shaft. Joey may give head the same way he eats, very noisily, but Yuugi paid the more experienced boy no mind and focused on his own task. 

He sucked at the angry head and applied the smallest amount of pressure with his teeth. Using his hand to fondle the pharaoh's balls, he used his other hand to work the length not in his mouth and apply pressure and pleasure to his lover. 

Taking a deep breath, the younger pressed forward and sank that cock into his throat. He barely managed to get half way before he felt like he wanted to choke. The older could feel the restriction and reached down to rub and soothe his throat until Yuugi relaxed enough to let his cock go before he choked and panicked. He coughed a little and that same gentle hand titled his face upwards and Yami planted a loving kiss on his lips, not caring that his own dick had just been in the other's mouth. 

“Must I remind you every time to take things slowly? It's not a competition, Aibou. Do only what you can. You will still be rewarded.” 

Yuugi was glad at the reassurance but at the same time he was a bit miffed that even after all this time, he sucked at giving head. Unlike Joey, who was taking Kaiba's dick like a champ, Yuugi had to suffer his own limitations and lessen the pleasure he gave to Yami. It just wasn't fair. 

“Yuugi.” Yami admonished him softly, breaking character a little and calling him by his name. “Don't focus on them. Focus only me.”

Yuugi blushed and nodded gently. He put aside his silly jealousy and got back to work on the task at hand. 

Joey, meanwhile, kept his attention solely on Kaiba. He loved the way he fed his dick into his mouth and the grunted commands and name calling that may as well have been whispered sweet nothings. Both Kaiba and Joey were very verbal during their sex. More so was Joey for very obvious reasons. He didn't like that he couldn't talk back to him or comment on how, yes, he is a slut and yes, he does love cock, but the silence had its benefits too. 

For example, Joey was more clearly able to hear the soft grumbles of encouragement. The groaning as Kaiba tried to control himself and keep control of Joey. And the hitch of his breath that only Joey could bring out of him that was dangerously close to a whine. 

“Such a good boy.” “Take it, slut.” “Fuck, so perfect.” “Yeah, pup, just like that.” “Choke on it, bitch.”

These were the sweet, mumbled words that Joey had grown accustomed to from his lover. They weren't the romantic declarations of love or praises that Yami gave to Yuugi, but they were unique to Kaiba and they were all for Joey. Because only Joey could make him feel this way. Only Joey could elicit this sort of reaction from the otherwise cold and heartless CEO. 

The blonde knew his lover so well by now, he could tell just from a certain swell and brush of his tongue that he was about to cum. He darted his eyes over to Yuugi, who, thankfully, looked at him a moment later. Joey made a movement with his eyes, expecting Yuugi to get it and understand what he wanted to do. 

Yuugi was pretty sure he understood the vague gesture and pumped Yami's shaft harder while he sucked the tip to get him closer to orgasm. 

The pumping was successful and Yuugi felt Yami's legs quiver and a gentle but firm hand pushing his head off enough not to choke as he came inside his mouth. Yuugi held what he could but didn't swallow, so the rest dripped down his chin. Yami himself was unable to focus enough after his orgasm and didn't realize what his pet had planned. 

Yuugi didn't have to wait long for Joey's cue since the taller blonde was having his mouth filled at the moment with Kaiba's release. Once Joey gathered what he could he cast a glance to Yuugi and gave a nod with a mischievous glare in his eyes. 

Cheeks puffed ever so slightly, Yuugi nodded and understood. He pounced suddenly, pushing Yami onto the bed and catching him by surprise. 

He barely registered the look of shock in his other half's eyes as he closed his own and locked lips with him, taking advantage of the surprised gasp and push his own cum into his mouth and gave him a deeply passionate but messy kiss. 

Kaiba met a similar fate and glared back at his puppy while Joey merely chuckled against his lips and didn't let go until Kaiba was forced to swallow it. Joey pulled back a bit and licked his wet lips sensually. He couldn't help himself and had the biggest, shit-eating grin on his face. 

Bright eyes narrowed further and Kaiba reached up to roughly grab hold of Joey's hair. Even if it did hurt, he knew it wouldn't really bother Joey that much. 

“That was a dirty trick, pup. Perhaps I've spoiled you too much. Puppy needs to be disciplined.” a loud smacking sound resounded in the room followed by a whimper as Joey's ass now sported a large pink hand print from being spanked. 

“Temper, temper, Kaiba. They only wanted to share with us. Isn't that right, kitten?” 

Yuugi mewed innocently and purred, rubbing against Yami. Of course Yami knew better but how could he ever be mad at such a cute little face? 

“Besides,” Yami continued before Kaiba could retort, “It's our turn to take care of our pets.” he kissed Yuugi's cheek then moved them so Yuugi was underneath him.

Joey stuck out his tongue at Kaiba who nipped it in return, causing him to yelp then whine from his trapped tongue. Kaiba was happy to make him squirm then let go, flipping them over and pinning Joey beneath him. 

“Consider yourself lucky, pup. I'm feeling generous today. But don't think I'll forget this stunt anytime soon.” 

Joey desperately wanted to speak. He had the perfect come back just lined up and waiting- it would be so snarky! Buuuut...he needed to be good. They were almost done with their playtime and it wouldn't do him any good to break the rules this close to getting properly fucked. So he opted to mockingly blow him a kiss instead, feigning innocence and enjoying the way Kaiba loomed over him with that intense glare of his. 

Joey chuckled, silently promising to be a good boy now. He wrapped his arms around Kaiba's neck and licked the tip of his nose apologetically, then happily licked his cheek. 

Kaiba's anger had quelled for now. Even he couldn't get so mad when he had such a cute and complaint puppy in his arms. 

He said nothing further about the display of affection but it was clear that he'd valued the change of mood and leaned down to kiss his puppy properly. 

Meanwhile, beside the CEO, Yami was already working his feather soft kisses down Yuugi's body. The boy quivered with anticipation and sighed softly when a thin finger began to gently rub and prod and tease at the adorable nubs on his chest. Another hand slowly dragged his fingertips down his taut stomach. A shiver ran down his spine as the touches and caresses became more sensual the further he went down. 

Yami's eyes flicked up and stared at his beloved through dark lashes. He was nearing the younger's sex but teasing focused around the area, rather than on it. A light nip to the hip bone caused Yuugi to shudder. Those thin lips dragged from his abdomen to his pelvis and crept lower down to the crease of his thighs.

Yuugi squirmed a little, getting impatient now. Side by side, the difference between the lovers was clear. Yami was gentle and caring and seductive. He treated Yuugi's body like he was worshipping him. But Kaiba was intense and harsh. And judging by those bruises and bites that now littered Joey's body and the sharp whimpers, it seemed more like Kaiba was trying to eat Joey than make love to him. 

Yami left for a moment to get two bottles from the bag he'd brought. One was for himself and the other he tossed beside Kaiba. It was proper lube for their pets. 

Uncapping the gel, Yami decided not to tease any longer. He rubbed the substance between his hands to warm it up a bit then approached the twitching entrance of his lover. He slowly pushed in one finger until it reached his second knuckle. Yuugi showed no signs of obvious discomfort so he continued by adding a second and then a third finger. In and out, he stretched and spread the younger one until he crooked his finger just right and hit that sweet spot.

Yuugi cried out and now desperately pushed back against those fingers. He couldn't take it, it was driving him crazy. He wanted to use his words to beg and plead for Yami to take him now. 

Frustrated, Yuugi pulled Yami up and crushed their lips together in a clumsy and desperate kiss. Then he reached down and unceremoniously pulled Yami's dick towards his entrance. 

Yami was surprised and amused by his hikari's rare forwardness and chuckled fondly. 

“Patience, Aibou.” He planted some soft kisses on his other half's face and lined himself up, getting ready. He didn't push in just yet however. Kaiba was nearly to the same position and, seeing as they'd done everything else together so far, he waited those few extra agonizing moments before Kaiba was also ready and the pair pressed forward inside of their lovers. 

Flat on their backs, the two boys held hands and made lovely sounds of want and need while their lovers sheathed themselves completely within them. A moment was allowed for them to adjust before twin gasps filled the air as the gentle rolls quickly turned heated. Even Yami had decided to match Kaiba's pace as he too was on the edge of desire. 

What a sight they made. The two dominates drilling into their lovers while said boys held hands and we're no longer embarrassed to make loud and lewd noises. Yuugi especially was enjoying himself and it almost made him feel better that he wasn't the only one in the room completely exposed in such a way. His love making with Yami had always been very personal and intimate, but something about sharing this experience with his very best friend gave him a warm and pleasant feeling. He felt closer to Joey now more than ever and he knew that this would only further deepen their love and friendship. Maybe their boyfriends should be petty more often if this was the result. 

Joey must have felt the same because he lolled his head to the side and looked at Yuugi. Their gazes locked and shared a deeply personal moment. He loved Yuugi. Even though they had done sexual things together, it wasn't sexual or romantic love. And it certainly wasn't the same kind of love that he felt for Kaiba. It was something indescribable that he couldn't quite pinpoint. The feeling was some deep and personal connection, some sort of unspoken bond that would twine the two friends forever. 

With a shared smile, they turned onto their sides, and Yami and Kaiba adjusted the angle to accommodate them. Now, with one leg lifted and held on the shoulder and the pace even faster, they were both seeing stars as their sweet spots were brutally abused. 

The tender moment forgotten, the passion quickly took its place and the two boys were kissing again, muffling each other's high keens and whines and whimpers. 

At last, it grew too much. The two boys couldn't take it anymore as the passion coursed through their veins and their orgasm was wracked out of them. 

“Seto!”

“Yami!”

They'd broken the rules at the very last moment and shouted their boyfriends names as they came between them. The sloppy kisses became less feverish and more gentle as they rode out their orgasms. 

The sight and the sex and the tightness was too much and their lovers quickly followed suit, burying themselves deep inside and filling them with their release.

The room was quiet now save from the ragged gasps and pants. Everyone had been completely satisfied and basked in the afterglow together. 

After some time had passed, and their breathing returned to normal. Joey had broken the serene moment when he'd started giggling then laughing. 

Kaiba, now pulling out, glared at him. “What's so funny, mutt?” 

Joey stifled his laughter to a few snickers and sat up more. “You. Him. Me. Dis whole thing. De whole thing was supa weird but I had a good time. C'mon, Yuug’. Let's get dis gunk off'us.” 

The taller blonde lead his friend by the hand to the ensuite bathroom and closed and locked the door behind them so Kaiba wouldn't get any bright ideas about invading their privacy. 

They got into the large shower together and suddenly Joey hugged Yuugi from behind. 

“What did ya think, Yuug’? You enjoy dat back dere?”

Yuugi blushed a little at the sudden embrace but he smiled and turned to face Joey. 

“I was skeptical at first, but yeah! It really was a lot of fun. I feel a lot closer to you, Joey.” he leaned up to peck him on the lips then laughed. “I feel pretty comfortable kissing you too.”

“Me too, pal. But uh...dat doesn't mean we're gonna do dick stuff, right?” 

Yuugi blinked, surprised at the question. He closed his eyes then thought about it. Going down on Joey...hm…he scrunched his nose and made a face. 

“Sorry, Joey. I still don't want to do that.”

Joey sighed with relief. 

“Good! I'm glad we feel the same way dere. Besides, dis is nice. And what's a few stolen kisses between friends, right?” 

Meanwhile, on the other side or the door, Kaiba had his ear pressed as he could hear laughter and kissing noises. He growled in annoyance, his possessive nature coming out. It was one thing when he was watching Joey make out with Yuugi. That was oddly erotic for reasons he didn't bother to think about because it would ruin the image, but it was different when he couldn't tell what exactly those little bastards were up to. 

“That mutt is getting punishment later.” he spoke aloud, not expecting Yami to respond. 

“Leave them, be. I'm very surprised and impressed that you still have enough energy to plan another romp later. But if you're still feeling lively, I think I have an idea that will help us pass the time.”

There was something behind Yami's back and he strode over to Kaiba with a confident look in his eyes. 

Kaiba was surprised as he was suddenly against the wall, looking down at Yami and a small blush across his cheeks as the other stared up at him like he was a piece of meat. 

Not wanting to look as unnerved as he felt, Kaiba straightened to his full height, ignoring the twinge of excitement he felt from Yami being in his personal space. 

“And what exactly do you propose?” he asked in an even tone. 

Yami smirked. “Nothing much.” he leaned in and whispered in Kaiba's ear. “I promise you, you'll enjoy it. With just three very simple words, I'm going to make you go weak in the knees and you'll have no choice but to say ‘yes’.” 

He chuckled seeing Kaiba's eyes widen from the situation. Whatever it was the CEO was thinking could never prepare him for what he was about to say. 

Very proud of himself for making Kaiba uncomfortable, Yami pulled away enough to point a finger at him and produce what he had been hiding behind his back; a deck of Duel Monster cards. 

“Kaiba, let's duel!”


End file.
